


Together Once More (COMPLETE)

by Sboyle92



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sboyle92/pseuds/Sboyle92
Summary: Percia has been apart of Middle Earth for 25 years after the Battle of the Five Armies and has yet to be returned home. Will she be able to return after this new venture or will she be stuck in Middle Earth forever alone? ONESHOT! FEM PERCY!





	Together Once More (COMPLETE)

Perci sighed, leaning back in the chair in front of the roaring fire and thought over the past few years.

She had been asked by the Valar - gods of the world that she was currently residing in - to help save Middle Earth 25 years ago and she had agreed, immediately she had been transported to Middle Earth on the doorstep of her best friend in this world and had embarked on a quest to defeat a dragon.

And they had defeated the dragon and she had assumed she was going to be sent home.

So she had waited, and waited, and waited, and before she knew it, 25 years had gone by with no sign of the Valar.

Perci lived with her hobbit friend Bilbo Baggins in the Shire and she loved it but sometimes she needed a quiet moment to herself to question why she was still here, why she couldn't return home if her task was done.

linebreak

A month later found Bilbo and Percy in Rivendell.

The two and Gandalf - who had been visiting them at the time - had discovered that Bilbo had discovered the One Ring years ago and so had summoned all of the races of the land to come so that they may all decided on the fate of the One Ring.

"Lady Percia?" an angelic voice came from behind her.

She turned away from her view of Rivendell and looked to the Lady Arwen standing in her doorway.

"Yes, my lady?"

"The council is about to begin."

"Ah, yes, thank you." They bowed their heads to each other before Arwen left her alone and Percia followed her out, the two heading in opposite directions.

Percia entered the council room and walked over to sit on the other side of Bilbo and ignored the looks she was getting from men, elves, and dwarves alike at the fact a woman was in the room with them and joining this council.

"Lord Elrond, why is there a female here?" One of the men demanded before the council started.

Lord Elrond looked at the man.

"Because she is needed, Lord Boromir." Lord Elrond stood and then addressed the room as a whole. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands now upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite.. or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." His gaze drifted to Bilbo. "Bring forth the ring, Bilbo."

Bilbo sighed and pulled out the ring, setting it on the stone in the middle of the room before sitting back down in his chair.

Murmurs began to break out among them all.

"So it is true," Boromir whispered in shock, his eyes locked on the ring.

"Sauron's ring." an elf murmured.

"The doom of men." A dwarf was heard to say.

"It is a gift," Boromir stated suddenly, his voice breaking the soft murmurs and turning the room into silence. He stood. "A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this rRing? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are you lands kept safe. give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it." Strider, a Ranger friend Bilbo and Perci had made a few years ago, said. "None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked coldly.

"Lot more then you apparently." Perci muttered loud enough for the room to hear. Bilbo elbowed her in the side. "Ow! Bilbo!" she hissed but fell silent, knowing that her sass was only causing him more stress.

Legolas, an elf the Perci vaguely remembered from all those years ago, jumped in.

"This is no mere ranger," Legolas snapped. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance!"

Well, Perci hadn't seen that coming.

Bilbo and Perci exchanged looks and shrugged.

"Aragorn," Boromir murmured, eyes a bit wider than before. "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor!" Really, he just had to go there.

"Havo dad, Legolas," Strider, now ousted as Aragorn instructed.

Boromir eyed him for a moment before glancing at the Elf. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

Thankfully before the tension could grow any worse after Boromir sat down, Gandalf spoke up.

"Aragorn is right.. we cannot use it."

"You have only once choir," Elrond stated. "The ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli, a Dwarf, asked jumping to his feet and pulling out his axe. The Dwarf rushed forward before anyone could stop him or pull him back. with a great swing his axe came crashing down right onto the ring. Only for his axe to break on contact and sent the Dwarf flying back.

She rubbed Bilbo's back as he clutched his head, knowing that the ring had a some type of hold on him that wouldn't be easily broken.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess." Elrond began again. Perci felt her pulse begin to race. This was why she had been brought here, to ensure the destruction of the One Ring. "The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir spoke quietly, tone full of dread. "its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is every watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust, the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Maybe you don't need ten thousand men." Perci spoke up, Elrond nodding his agreement, guessing what she had figured out.

"You are right, my lady, a small force would be more likely to go undetected by the spies of Sauron."

The two of them looked up as Legolas directed his next words towards Boromir. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?!" The ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli demanded glaring at the Elf prince.

"And if we fail? What then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

He had a point.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf." Gimli bellowed.

This caused arguments to begin to break out between men, elves, dwarves, and wizard as Gandalf joined in. Only Lord Elrond, Bilbo, Aragorn, and herself remained seated.

Bilbo sent a look towards her and she understood immediately. She stood up and whistled loudly, causing the elves to flinch at the sudden high pitched sound.

"Bilbo has something he would like to say."

"I-I will take it. I will take the ring Mordor. Though I do not know the way." Bilbo said, fear passing over his face before he was able to put a brave face on.

Gandalf stepped forward and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"I will help you bear this burden, Bilbo Baggins, as long as it is your burden to bear."

Aragorn stood and strode over to them. "If by my life or death I can protect you I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas pledged stepping forward and joining the group forming around Bilbo.

"And my axe." Gimli growled, taking an axe from one of his kin and coming over to stand beside Legolas.

Boromir studied the group as he came over to join them but his eyes lingered on Bilbo. "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"And you're not leaving without me, my dear Bilbo." Perci said moving to kneel on one knee in front of her friend, ignoring the murmurs of those that did not know her around them. "Twenty-five years ago when we first met, I pledged to keep you safe during our last venture. And now, I do so again, if you will have me, my friend."

Bilbo smiled at his friend, some of the shadows disappearing from his brown eyes.

"I would be honored to have you with me again, Perci. Luckily, there will be no dragons to fight at the end of this."

Perci snorted and stood. "I hope not. Fighting one was quite enough." She moved to stand in between Aragorn and Boromir.

Lord Elrond looked them over. "Seven companions."

"Nine companions." a raspy voice spoke, causing everyone in the room to turn with raised weapons towards the two cloaked figures that had appeared in the council room.

"Who are you?" Lord Elrond inquired.

The figures ignored him. "Look at the mess you've gotten yourself into this time, Kelp Head."

Perci gasped. No, there was no way that-

Her thoughts were cut off as one of her companions whom had heard her turned to her.

"Lady Perci? What's the matter?" Aragorn asked but Perci ignored him and instead moved so that she was a few feet away from the two cloaked figures.

"If you are whom I think you are, then lower your hoods." The figure that had been speaking reached up and slowly lowered his hood, revealing olive skin, messy coal black hair, and dark brown eyes, a familiar skull ring resting on his hand. Perci couldn't contain herself.

She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his chest.

She didn't even feel embarrassed knowing that her tears were probably soaking his shirt.

He hugged her back just as tightly as she was hugging him.

"Hey there, Kelp Head."

Perci choked on a sob but was able to reply. "Hey back, Death Breath."

"What, no hug for me, Perce?" Perci turned her head and smiled at her other male cousin.

"Hey there, Staple Boy." And dragged him into the hug she was having with Nico, ignoring their long suffering sighs.

A throat clearing finally separated Perci from them but she didn't move far, situating herself between them and wrapping an arm around each of their waists and they themselves throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"My Lords, allow me to introduce myself and our visitors. My name is Percia Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, god of the Sea. And these are my cousins. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, god of the Underworld, and Jason Grace, son of Zeus, god of the Sky. And I assume, our other companions on this venture of our's."

Lord Elrond made eye contact with her, saying silently that he would like to speak to her later on, before turning to the rest of Perci's companions.

"So be it. The Fellowship of the Ring."

Perci tightened her arms around her cousins. They were together once more.

THE END


End file.
